El héroe mítico, Engur
by JORCAR1719
Summary: El día en el que el joven Izuku Midoriya va a descubrir que quirk tiene ha llegado, lo que Izuku no se esperaba es lo que sucedió a continuación, ser secuestrado. Izuku pasará por ciertas pruebas para poder escapar de aquel lugar. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Encontrará el amor? ¿Cumplirá su sueño? Y lo más importante, ¿quién es realmente Izuku Midoriya?


**El héroe mítico, Engur.**

**Capítulo 1: El nacimiento de una leyenda.**

Todo empezó en la ciudad de Qing Qing, China; con la noticia del nacimiento de un "bebe luminiscente". Entonces lo paranormal se manifestó en todo el mundo..., el tiempo ha pasado..., y no podemos explicar la causa de estos fenómenos. Muy rápidamente, lo "especial" se volvió "normal"..., y los "sueños"..., se hicieron realidad. La sociedad actual está compuesta de superhombres, y cerca del 80% de la población mundial tiene una "constitución física única". El caos se cernió sobre el mundo y para combatir este caos surgió la profesión que cada uno había soñado alguna vez..., ser un **héroe**.

[Izuku Midoriya- 4 años.]

Era un día apacible, como cualquier otro, hacía sol y había una ligera brisa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Rápido! ¡Quiero hacer la prueba cuanto antes!- exclamó un alegre Izuku.

Izuku era un niño con el pelo de color verde y alborotado, tenía pecas en las mejillas y los ojos también de color verde.

-Hay que ver..., con lo poco que te gustan las agujas y las inyecciones, anda sube al coche.- dijo Inko.

Inko era la madre de Izuku. Era una mujer delgada, con el pelo verde oscuro y largo, atado en una coleta, y además, poseía al igual que su hijo, los ojos de color verde.

El trayecto en coche se les hizo extrañamente ameno, Izuku estaba ansioso por hacer la prueba, pero permaneció todo el trayecto callado. Una vez llegaron al hospital, estuvieron esperando un rato a fuera hasta que les llamaron para entrar a la consulta.

[*Toc Toc.*]

-Adelante.- dijo el doctor.

-Hola doctor, hemos venido a hacer las pruebas médicas de quirk.- dijo Inko.

El doctor es un hombre cercano a la tercera edad que es calvo y tiene un bigote de color gris, además posee unos extraños lentes.

-De acuerdo. A ver chico, pon el brazo que te voy a extraer un poco de sangre para hacerte un análisis.- ordenó el doctor.

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió Izuku con un entusiasmo desbordante.

-Vaya. Que chico más valiente.- afirmó el doctor.

-¡Auch!- gritó Izuku al notar como le clavaban la aguja.

[Varias pruebas médicas más tarde...]

-De acuerdo, tendremos los resultados más tarde. Vuelvan en una semana.- declaró el doctor.

-¡Sí!- respondió Izuku.

-De acuerdo, gracias doctor.- dijo Inko mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

-No es nada.- comentó el doctor mientras dirige su mirada a unos papeles que tenía en su mesa, los cuales empieza a revisar y firmar.

Izuku e Inko salen de la consulta y vuelven a casa, donde se ponen a ver la televisión.

[Horas más tarde..., ya de noche, en un laboratorio oculto.]

Los sonidos de las máquinas resoban en aquel lugar, había papeles tirados por doquier, y tubos que atravesaban toda la habitación, a su vez, había unos extraños tanques llenos de una sustancia verdosa y alguna que otra rata correteando. Y en mitad de todo este panorama, había cierto hombre escribiendo frenéticamente en su ordenador, parecía bastante concentrado en su tarea. Hasta que sonó la impresora, indicando que ya se había terminado de imprimir los documentos que el hombre deseaba. El hombre los empezó a ojear con cierto furor, hasta que vio en ellos algo que le sacó una sonrisa.

-¡Ohohoho pero que tenemos aquí! El paciente I-177495 tiene una especie de fusión de quirks muy interesante. Una versión muy perfeccionada del quirk de su padre junto al de su madre también perfeccionado, esto puede gustarle al señor. ¡Jajajajaja!- pensó el doctor mientras se reía solo.

[Al día siguiente en el patio del colegio, a la hora del recreo.]

-¡Hey Deku mira el quirk que tengo!- dijo un chico rubio, de nombre Katsuki Bakugo, el cual se dispone a crear explosiones para impresionar a los demás. -Seguro que te toca un quirk de segunda comparado con el mío jajajaja.- rió arrogantemente.

Katsuki Bakugo tiene el cabello color rubio ceniza y desordenado en puntas, similar al de Izuku pero algo más corto y sin rizos. Sus ojos son rojos y de mayor rasgados.

-Hey..., eso ya lo veremos, las pruebas me llegan en una semana.- dijo Izuku mientras hacía un puchero.

-Bueno apostemos. Si te toca un quirk mejor te dejaré que me des un puñetazo, sino, yo te lo daré.- declaró Bakugo.

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió Izuku. -Desde que se enteró de su quirk no para de llamarme Deku y se ha vuelto antipático...- pensó Izuku con tristeza.

[Una semana más tarde.]

-¿Podemos entrar?- preguntó Inko.

-Sí, sí, adelante.- respondió el doctor, el cual metió los documentos que tenía en ese momento en un cajón, dejando en la mesa el expediente médico de una persona.

-Hola de nuevo doctor, vinimos a ver si los resultados del análisis de quirk ya llegaron.- dijo Inko con cierta inquietud.

El pequeño Izuku se encontraba expectante.

-Paciente I-177495, Midoriya Izuku ¿cierto?- preguntó el doctor, el cual abrió y ojeó el expediente anteriormente mencionado.

-S-Sí.- respondió Izuku nervioso.

-Sí, aquí están.- dice el doctor, al cual se le forma una extraña sonrisa.

-... Y..., ¿qué tal?...-preguntó una Inko casi tan nerviosa como su hijo.

En este momento se le acelera el corazón a Izuku y se pone hiperansioso. Empieza a sudar y aquellos instantes de suspense se le hacen eternos.

-Pues nada mal, le puedo decir que a su hijo le ha tocado un quirk con un gran potencial.- comentó el doctor de una forma bastante animada.

Toda la ansiedad desparece y se les forma una gran sonrisa tanto a Izuku como a Inko.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Has oído mamá?! ¡Puedo ser un héroe!- exclamó felizmente Izuku.

Inko con lágrimas a los ojos, abraza con ternura al pequeño Izuku, muy feliz de que su hijo pueda cumplir su sueño.

-Sí cariño, lo he oído, estoy tan feliz...- le susurró Inko entre lágrimas.

-¿Que les parece beber un poco de agua? Así pueden relajarse.- comenta el doctor con una sonrisa amable y sin ningún tipo de malicia..., aparente.

-Gracias.- responden ambos.

[*Se la beben.*]

-¿Puedo ver los detalles...?- preguntó Inko, aún conmocionada.

-Oh sí, claro, aquí tiene...- dice el doctor, el cual le pasa los papeles con todas las características del quirk a Inko.

-... ¿Mmmh? ..., estoy empezando a ver borroso...- dijo Inko mareada.

-...- el doctor permanece en silencio.

-No eres la única mamá...- dijo Izuku mientras todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.

-¿Eh...?- dijo Inko confusa.

Y ambos caen dormidos.

[Un rato más tarde, en cierto lugar.]

Se escucha un goteo continuo que despierta al pequeño Izuku, al despertarse se da cuenta de que se encuentra en una habitación completamente a oscuras. La habitación es de unos 100 metros cuadrados, donde no había nada excepto la silla donde se encontraba Izuku sentado, un televisor encendido sin aparente señal enfrente de Izuku y un charco formado en una de las esquinas por el goteo.

-Mmmh... ¿Que ha pasado...?¿Donde estoy...?- pensó Izuku, aún somnoliento.

El televisor sintoniza una señal y se ve una sombra de una persona sentada en la pantalla.

-Oh, veo que has despertado, ¿te encuentras mejor?- le respondió el hombre del televisor.

-Eh, ¿quién eres?- pregunto Izuku.

-Oh, es cierto aún no me he presentado, que descortés por mi parte. Puedes llamarme mmmh..., All for One.- dijo aquel hombre misterioso.

-¿All for One? Que nombre más extraño. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y mamá?- preguntó Izuku.

-Tu mamá está bien, tranquilo. ¿Sabes qué? Juguemos un juego, si pasas ciertas pruebas te dejaré ver a tu mamá y te daré algo. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo All for One.

-Mamá me dijo que no debía ni hablar ni hacer caso a extraños..., pero supongo que no tengo otra opción.- pensó Izuku.-Bien.- contestó.

[*Se abre una puerta detrás de Izuku.*]

-...- Izuku se queda callado, dirigiendo su mirada al origen del sonido, viendo así, como una puerta se había abierto.

[En la habitación donde se encuentra All for One.]

Se puede observar como All for One es un hombre con el rostro completamente desfigurado, donde ha perdido los ojos, la nariz y los oídos, solo le queda la boca. Pero gracias a sus quirk que le permite robar y traspasar quirks, obtuvo unos quirks que le permiten recuperar esos sentidos perdidos, como es la visión, el oído y el olfato. Tiene varios cables que le ayudan a respirar.

-Veremos como se desenvuelve el sujeto 1707.- dijo el doctor.

-Mmmh espero encontrar ya a un candidato digno, se me está acabando ya la paciencia.- respondió All for One.

-Tranquilo señor, este candidato tiene un gran potencial.- afirmó el doctor.

-Eso espero. Por cierto, ¿por qué no trajiste a la madre? Podríamos haberla usado en la tercera prueba y así su búsqueda de poder y odio podrían haber aumentado.- dijo All for One un poco molesto.

-Lo siento señor, la policía descubrió mi paradero y tuve que huir.- respondió el doctor.

[Mientras tanto, en la comisaría.]

-Mmmh... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Izuku?- dijo Inko mientras recobraba los sentidos.

-Veo señora que ya se ha despertado, ¿se encuentra bien? Bueno, escúcheme atentamente y tranquilícese.- le comentó un policía.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi hijo?- preguntó Inko con cierta preocupación.

-... Su hijo está en paradero desconocido, un secuestrador se lo ha llevado.- respondió el policía francamente.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Izuku!- exclama Inko, la cual sale corriendo hacia la salida para buscar a su hijo, pero el policía la sujeta.

-Tranquilícese lo estamos buscando.- le informa el policía.

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice cuando se han llevado a mi hijo?!- gritó Inko con desesperación.

-... Solo puedo decirle que primero necesita descansar. Ya la llamaremos cuando tengamos alguna pista.- dijo el policía mientras la intentaba consolar, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Inko.

[*Inko cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar.*]

-Izuku...- susurra Inko, destrozada por dentro.

[Más tarde en comisaría.]

-[*Golpea la pared.*] ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otro más! ¡Ya son casi 2000 niños los desparecidos en los últimos 10 años! ...- exclama el policía, con un tono claramente de frustración.

-Ay..., no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento, ya que después de todos estos años no hay ni una sola pista.- dijo un detective, de nombre Naomasa Tsukauchi.

-¡Y por qué maldita sea el gobierno no hace nada! ¡2000 niños joder!¡2000 pobres niños desaparecidos!- gritó con impotencia el policía.

-...Bueno por lo que veo se ha organizado una asociación de padres que está presionando al gobierno para intentar conseguir que intervengan. Aunque no lo entiendo la verdad, el país está pasando por un dura recesión de la natalidad, no estamos como para perder los pocos niños que nacen... Y que el gobierno muestre pasividad ante este hecho..., no sé que opinar. - respondió Tsukauchi.

-... Tantos años..., y aún no han hecho ni un comunicado..., ni uno..., debe haber alguien..., alguien con mucha influencia moviendo los hilos para silenciarlo..., estoy seguro.- afirma el policía.

[*Se produce un silencio momentáneo.*]

-... No le des más vueltas, vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre...- respondió Tsukauchi.

[*El otro policía le mira con cara de "¿en serio?"*]

-... Agh..., vale te acompaño...- dice el policía, resignado.

Pasaron un par de días, Inko se había unido a la asociación, y planeaban hacer una huelga y manifestación por decimocuarta vez consecutiva en 3 meses. Mitsuki Bakugo se había enterado ya que Inko se lo comentó, y Mitsuki se lo dijo a Katsuki, su hijo.

Bakugo cuando se enteró no se lo creía, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

-Maldita sea Deku..., como te dejaste secuestrar..., aún tenemos la apuesta..., ¿r-recuerdas?- dijo Bakugo, el cual se había sumergido en las sábanas de su cama, mientras rompía en llanto.

[Dos días atrás, en el momento que se le abre la puerta a Izuku.]

Izuku se dirigía a la puerta, y al acercarse notó un extraño olor.

-¿Mmmh? ¿Qué es este fuerte olor? Huele raro... Me recuerda a la...- pensó Izuku, solo para que al entrar en la habitación, ver algo que le dejó congelado del miedo.-... ¿Q-Qué es todo este líquido rojo? ¿S-Sangre?- pensó Izuku, el cual dio un paso en el lugar, y al ver que lo que cree que es sangre le llega hasta los tobillos, se marea y vomita.

-Bienvenido a la primera prueba, son 4 en total. En la primera tendrás que destruir a un robot de 3 metros con tu quirk... sino... bueno, mueres...- dijo All for One con tranquilidad.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¿Esto no era un juego...?- pregunta el pequeño Izuku mientras se recompone.

-Oh sí, y lo es, uno muy divertido.- dice All for One con un tono sarcástico.- A sí, se me olvidaba, cualquier prueba que falles morirás igualmente.-

-¿Que estás diciendo? ¡Quiero ver a mi mamá!- exclama atemorizado Izuku.

-Suerte.- se limita a decir All for One.

-Eso no es justo...- o eso iba a decir Izuku, pero un suceso le entrecortó la frase.

Una pared se abrió lentamente, de donde salió un robot con grandes puños y completamente de metal.

-Objetivo localizado.- dijo el robot, el cual habla con la típica voz robótica.

El robot se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida gracias a unos propulsores que tiene, e Izuku aún absorto por la situación recibe un golpe que le destroza el brazo y le manda volando contra la pared.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Duele mucho! ¡M-Mamá...donde estas...! ¡Ayuda!- gimió y gritó de dolor Izuku.

El robot no se detiene, y se dirige hacia el peliverde para darle otro puñetazo. Pero esta vez Izuku lo ve venir y lo esquiva por muy poco tirándose contra el suelo y agarrándose el brazo por el dolor. El robot se gira y vuelve a por Izuku, este parece ser su fin, ya que está en el suelo y malherido, pero...

[*Izuku cierra los ojos por instinto y se intenta cubrir con su otro brazo.*]

El puñetazo está a dos metros de Izuku.

-¡Nooo!- grita Izuku.

En ese momento un aura de fuego empieza a salir de Izuku y el robot levita ligeramente hacia atrás. Del cuerpo del pequeño Izuku sale una gran bola de fuego que incinera todos los cables, cubriendo completamente al robot y dejándolo medio derretido. Pasan los segundos e Izuku al ver que sigue vivo abre los ojos lentamente, y encuentra ante él al robot destruido. Izuku se mira las manos y se da cuenta que salen unas pequeñas llamas de su cuerpo que se mueven como si tuviesen vida alrededor de él.

-Esto..., ¿lo he hecho yo?- se pregunta Izuku así mismo.

-¡Oh! ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Que gran poder! Puedes pasar a la siguiente prueba.- dice All for One a través de un intercomunicador.- Es increíble que haya derretido un metal de una aleación tan resistente a los golpes como al calor, entiendo que haya sido en frenesí pero..., es interesante. El 97% de los niños que lo intentaron murieron en el intento.- pensó.

[*Se le forma una sonrisa macabra a All for One.*]

-¡Pero me duele el brazo! ¡Quiero irme a casa!- grita Izuku con dolor y cierto resentimiento.

-Lo siento pero no puedes irte hasta que hayas pasado el resto de pruebas.- dice All for One de forma amena.

-Ugh...- murmura Izuku con lágrimas de dolor.

Se abre una puerta e Izuku pasa por ella, al hacerlo ve un ordenador.

-Relájate la siguiente prueba es muy sencilla solo debes ganar a la IA en una partida de ajedrez.- comenta All for One, para alivio del niño.

-¿Sólo? Bien eso será pan comido.- dice Izuku con un poco de arrogancia aún teniendo el brazo en un estado horrible.

-¿Oh? Veamos esa confianza.- dice All for One interesado en el tono que ha puesto el chico.

Izuku se concentra profundamente, y en unos minutos le hace jaque mate a la IA.

-Hecho, ¿ya está?- pregunta Izuku.

-No me lo puedo creer, solo consiguieron vencer a la IA 5 personas y les costó varias horas..., este chico es muy interesante, esto se pone emocionante, veamos que es lo que hará.- pensó All for One. -Si ya puedes pasar a la tercera prueba.- aseguró.

Se abre la puerta y llega a una habitación donde hay un hombre encadenado, lleno de heridas, con traje de héroe y en la tercera edad. La habitación está separada en dos por un cristal, una zona donde se encuentra el héroe y otra donde esta Izuku, en la cual hay una mesa con dos botones de color rojo.

-¡¿Señor se encuentra bien?!- grita Izuku al ver el estado del anciano.

-Oh..., chiquillo, ¿como has llegado hasta aquí? ¿también te secuestraron?.- pregunta el anciano con una voz apagada, la razón se debe a su vejez y todas las heridas.

-Sí...- responde Izuku, decaído.

-Bueno..., ¿como te llamas?- preguntó el anciano.

-Izuku, Midoriya Izuku.- respondió el pequeño.

-Que buen nombre, el mío es Yatamaze Hoshiro, también conocido como The Bastion.- declara el anciano.

-¿Usted es The Bastion? ¿El famoso héroe de hace 40 años? ¿Que pese a su edad actual se rumorea que pudo aguantar uno de los golpes más fuertes de All Might?- dijo con entusiasmo Izuku.

-El mismo.- sonríe el anciano.

-¿Que te pasó señor? ¿ Cómo te capturaron?- preguntó Izuku con un poco de pena.

-Bueno hay muchos motivos para ello. El primero es mi edad..., ya no estoy hecho para estás cosas. Y el segundo..., no pude vencer a esa cosa...- respondió The Bastion con un tono de arrepentimiento.- Si tan solo estuviese en mi mejor momento..., quizás podría haber huido...-

-¿Huido? ¿No podría vencerlo?- preguntó Izuku con miedo.

-Chico..., esa cosa no es algo que un héroe pueda vencer..., solo los TOP 5 héroes actuales podrían hacerle frente, y aunque yo lo fui en su momento, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de ello. Tch...- respondió The Bastion con un tono de lamento.

-... Señor, mi sueño es ser un héroe, ¿que consejo me da?- pregunta Izuku.

-Primero debes escapar de este lugar..., has acabado en el peor lugar de todos. Y si lo consigues, hazte fuerte, tanto como puedas, para poder proteger y estar con la gente que amas...,sino...,podrías perderlo todo, el trabajo de héroe es un trabajo donde tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones críticas, unas que sino estás lo suficientemente preparado, puedes perder mucho más que la vida, no lo olvides.- dijo The Bastion.- Ah, y una cosa más, si alguna vez te encuentras a esa cosa, de la que te hable antes, huye. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte solo puedo decirte que huyas, se llama Gigantomachia y es el subordinado más fuerte de All for One.- comentó.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Izuku con determinación.

-... Siento haberlos hecho esperar, ¿se lo han pasado bien conversando? Bueno, llega la hora de la tercera prueba.- informó All for One.

-Maldito, como le haces pasar por esto a un niño, desgraciado.- dijo The Bastion.

-Eso es para probarle. Hombre, casi haces que me sienta mal y todo... jejeje.- ríe All for One.

-Tcht. Te lo juro All for One, algún héroe acabará contigo, y nunca más verás la luz.- aseguró The Bastion.

-Jajajajaja.- All for One se rió como si la vida le fuese en ello, esa risa..., parecía la de un psicópata, parece ser que le pareció gracioso lo que dijo The Bastion.- Es hora de la prueba, no lo alarguemos más, chico, ves dos botones, ¿no?- le preguntó a Izuku.

-S-sí.- contestó Izuku.

-Bueno tienes un minuto para decidir, uno es correcto y el otro hará que el héroe muera instantáneamente, ¿no es entretenido?- dijo All for One.

-Bastardo.- dijo el anciano.

-Q-Qué hago... The Bastion...- pensó Izuku mientras miraba con los ojos llorosos los dos botones.

El estrés y ansiedad se empezó a notar en el ambiente. Izuku miró al pobre anciano.

-No te preocupes chico, eligas lo que eligas si muero no habrá sido culpa tuya, sino del psicópata que nos ha hecho esto. Repito no me habrás matado tú.- dijo el anciano intento aligerar el peso de los hombros del pequeño.

En ese momento Izuku se dirige al cristal y le pegue un puñetazo, y a continuación otro, intentando romper el cristal.

-Chico, déjalo, solo te lastimarás más.- dijo el anciano con tristeza.

-Pero..., es la opción correcta..., ambos botones te matarán...- dijo Izuku con pena.

-¡!- The Bastion se alarmó por las palabras del pequeño, pero después cayó en el punto del que se refería Izuku. Estamos hablando de All for One, un hombre sin escrúpulos, no dejaría ni una pizca de esperanza a sus víctimas, en todo caso les haría creer que la tienen, solo para después arrebatársela de un plumazo, destrozándoles mentalmente.

-Ohohoho, realmente eres un genio, y tienes una mente fría para darte cuenta de la respuesta correcta en una situación de estrés total como lo es esta, realmente eres interesante. Los otros niños fallaron...- dijo All for One.

-¿O-Otros niños?- dijo Izuku con la voz temblorosa.

-Claro, ¿no recuerdas la sangre del principio?- dice All for One.

-N-no..., no puede ser..., ¡a-aaaaaah!- grita Izuku mientras golpea con más fuerza el cristal y sus nudillos empiezan a sangrar pero..., es un débil niño de cuatro años. No puede romper un cristal de ese grosor solo con fuerza física.- ¡No permitiré que mueras señor!- exclama Izuku mientras ve a The Bastion.

Golpea con más fuerza el cristal pero no hace efecto.

-Por qué..., por qué soy tan débil...- dice Izuku con una voz ahogada, deja poco a poco de golpear el cristal y empieza a llorar.

-Hasta los débiles tienen derecho a salvar a la gente pequeño, no lo olvides. Hazte fuerte, pero no olvides tus inicios ni te vuelvas arrogante, aprende de tus errores que serán una bendición para tu futuro y sobre todo vive feliz con las personas que amas y protegelas, es el último consejo que te puedo dar y te daré. - dijo el anciano con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tienes razón señor..., si soy débil solo tengo que hacerme más fuerte. No me rendiré.- dice Izuku, en donde pese a no ser unas palabras motivadoras muy elaboradas o mejor dicho, que tengan un significado oculto o que en sí mismas se note que tengan una gran profundidad, aparentemente. Terminan calando en el pequeño corazón de Izuku, haciendo que gracias a esos ideales que le acaba de transmitir el anciano, una chispa de determinación aparezca en su mirada. Izuku cierra los ojos, se concentra e imagina a su puño rodeado de fuego, a continuación se dispone a dar el puñetazo y al abrirlos ve como el calor a reblandecido el cristal y lo atraviesa con el puño.- ¡Lo he conseguido!- exclama Izuku entusiasmado.

Rápidamente se acerca para intentar ayudar al anciano pero...

-¡Oh, enhorabuena! No esperaba que lo consiguieses romper, ya que pensaba matarlo de todos modos, lo siento.- dice All for One, esto último de forma sarcástica.

[*Slash.*]

Se escucha un sonido y la cabeza del anciano sale cortada hasta los pies de Izuku.

-Q-qué..., ¡aaaaaaah!- Izuku se pone a gritar de dolor y llorar, es la primera vez que alguien es asesinado ante él y además, sentía una gran admiración hacia el anciano, le había caído bien.

[Instantes antes.]

-Bien hecho chaval, parece que has conseguido romper el cristal pero..., All for One tenía pensado matarme igualmente. Aun así lo hiciste bien. Tienes un gran futuro por delante.-pensó The Bastion.

El anciano esboza una sonrisa, y escucha el sonido de la cuchilla acercarse a su cuello, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía un dispositivo guillotina conectado y no le daba tiempo a activar su quirk. Había llegado su hora. En ese momento todo se hizo más lento a su alrededor y empezó a tener recuerdos de su familia y sus nietos, y después de un recorrido por toda su vida vio la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos, la ya fallecida Nana Shimura y Gran Torino.- Lo siento Gran Torino, parece ser que el primero en ver a Nana voy a ser yo...-

En ese momento, siente un dolor de cabeza momentáneo, y al ver a Izuku tiene una pequeña visión del futuro y le ve con su traje de héroe, de mayor, salvando a gente, como el héroe Nº1.

-Y pensar que mi último consejo se lo daría al siguiente héroe Nº1... Fue una buena vida.- piensa The Bastion, sonríe y su cuello es cortado. En los últimos microsegundos de vida, ve una luz donde está Nana esperándole con los brazos abiertos.- Ya voy Nana.- dice Hoshiro, para finalmente..., morir.

-Que pena. Bueno pasemos a la última prueba.- dice All for One.

En este momento Izuku se limpia las lágrimas de antes, y le cierra los ojos a The Bastion. Lo normal que es un niño de la edad de Izuku se hubiese puesto a llorar desconsoladamente pero..., Izuku no lloró, su frustración, impotencia e ira superaron de lejos a la tristeza que pudo llegar a sentir, provocando un fuerte cambio en la mentalidad del pequeño. Esto fue provocado por culpa de la gran inteligencia de Izuku, que le jugó una mala pasada..., y es que Izuku se empezó a cuestionar varias preguntas, ¿qué es lo que hizo The Bastion para acabar así? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan cruel? ¿Que es lo que debería haber hecho? ¿Por qué pese a acertar la prueba, no pudo evitarlo? ¿Hay más personas así? Un héroe tiene el trabajo de salvar a las personas, ¿merecía seguir siendo un héroe después de no haber podido salvar a un pobre anciano encadenado? ¿Qué hubiera hecho All Might? Ningún héroe vino a salvarlos..., ¿hay personas que ni los héroes pueden salvar? ¿Personas como All for One merecen seguir viviendo? ¿Un héroe debe imponer su función y trabajo como tal, ante sus ideales y moral? El quería ser el mejor héroe, un héroe que salvase a todos y le sacase sonrisas a todo el mundo, ese era su sueño y su ideal..., ahora que esa creencia acababa de ser pisoteada y destrozada ante sus ojos, ¿merecía la pena seguir persiguiendo ese sueño? ¿Tenía que replantearse sus ideales y su moralidad? ¿Esto ocurrió porque fue débil? ¿Si hubiese sido más fuerte podría haberlo evitado? Es cierto..., The Bastion se lo dijo..., si quería que estás cosas no pasasen debía hacerse fuerte. Pero..., ¿cómo sé cuan fuerte debo hacerme? ¿Hay alguien que se lo pudiese decir? ¿Alguien así existía? ... ... ... ¿Debe vengar a The Bastion? Sí..., debe hacerlo, después de todo esto en parte es culpa suya, su pecado fue ser débil..., y para limpiar ese pecado que mejor que acabar con el que les hizo esto, ¿no? Cuantas más preguntas pasaban por su mente más dejaba de pensar como un niño, la experiencia traumática le estaba pasando factura, y su mentalidad empezó a madurar excesivamente rápido, a la vez que la mirada del pequeño se ensombrecía más y más y más.

-Juro The Bastion, que te vengaré. Haré que All for One lo pague. Descansa En Paz.- susurra Izuku con un tono sin aparentes emociones.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunta All for One.

-... No te incumbe.- dice Izuku con un tono enfadado.

All for One sonríe. Se abre una puerta y aparece ante Izuku un bosque al aire libre con montañas.

-Bueno y ahora la última prueba, debes sobrevivir 10 minutos a Gigantomachia.- dice All for One con una sonrisa.

-... Oh. El que The Bastion no pudo vencer... [*Aprieta el puño con ira.*]- pensó Izuku interiormente.

-¡Aaargh!- Se escucha un ruido estremecedor que sacude los árboles.

-¡!- ese poderoso rugido hizo que Izuku volviese por el momento a su actitud de chico pequeño, haciendo que esa ira desaparezca por el momento y se convierta en temor.

[*Traga saliva.*]

-Tranquilo chico, aún se encuentra a varios kilómetros de tu ubicación, además este bosque tiene diversos olores por lo que tardará en encontrarte. Buena suerte.- dice All for One.

-No puedo hacer ningún ruido, solo puedo esconderme tras un árbol ya que no puedo escalar por el brazo roto.- piensa Izuku.

-¡¿Donde te escondes renacuajo?!- grita Gigantomachia desde lejos.

Se escucha de lejos ruidos de rocas y árboles rompiéndose , el corazón del pequeño Izuku se acelera. Pasan unos 7 minutos.

-Por favor que se acabe esta pesadilla, mamá donde estás, mamá...- pensó Izuku.

Pero...

-Te encontré.- dijo Gigantomachia.

-¡Aaaaah!- grita Izuku con una expresión de miedo puro.

Gigantomachia es un ser de un tamaño casi colosal, un poco más grande que las copas de los árboles, tiene una piel muy gruesa y unos músculos muy marcados. Tiene una mandíbula cuadrada, dientes en forma de colmillo y anda a cuatro patas, como un gorila gigante. Tiene el pelo de la cabeza en mechones puntiagudos.

Izuku en un primer momento se queda paralizado de miedo tras ver tan tremenda cosa, pero enseguida se pone a correr. Mientras tanto Gigantomachia está jugando con él, ya que podría matarlo perfectamente en cualquier momento, además Izuku corre más lento mientras se aguanta el dolor de su brazo. Gigantomachia empieza a lanzarle troncos a Izuku mientras este inconscientemente y en estado de adrenalina o frenesí los aparta con su quirk.

-No huyas pequeño renacuajo.- dice Gigantomachia.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor!- grita con miedo Izuku.

Por casualidades de la vida llegan a una zona con gravilla y al estar Izuku usando su quirk de forma inconsciente, lanza toda la gravilla contra Gigantomachia dándole de forma desafortunada en los ojos, esto le mosquea.

-Maldito renacuajo, prepárate para morir.- declara Gigantomachia.

En ese instante Gigantomachia alcanza a Izuku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encuentra al lado de Izuku y le va a propinar un puñetazo, que además por desgracia este se tropieza con un tronco y cae contra el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Para!- grita Izuku desde el suelo. Izuku levanta su mano derecha ya que el brazo izquierdo lo tiene roto y despierta la verdadera singularidad de su quirk, hace levitar las partículas de aire para hacer presión y frenar el golpe de Gigantomachia.

-¿Qué?- dicen Gigantomachia y All for One con incredulidad. No ha frenado completamente el golpe ya que es un simple niño de 4 años que acaba despertar su quirk hace nada, pero hace que el golpe se mueva más lentamente y Gigantomachia siente el aire haciendo fuerza contra su puño, pero por la descomunal fuerza de él este hecho no lo detiene y el puño se acerca lentamente. Izuku intenta crear fuego como antes pero no lo consigue, sigue sin saber como usar su quirk, además..., a opinión del autor, creo que el fuego no le servirá de mucho contra una piel tan gruesa...

-¡Agh!- exclama Izuku, el cual se queja por el dolor de su brazo roto, que lleva demasiado rato soportándolo, y entre el dolor y que no está acostumbrado a usar su quirk, cosa que pone una carga en su pequeño cuerpo sin entrenar, pierde el conocimiento y queda inconsciente. El puño de Gigantomachia vuelve a su velocidad inicial y cuando está a punto de llegar a Izuku...

-¡Para! Se acabó el tiempo. ¡Es magnífico! Trae el niño con cuidado y delicadeza.- dice All for One.- Es el primer niño que llega a la prueba de Gigantomachia y el único que probablemente de los demás podría haber sobrevivido a este. Es sorprendente el desglose de poder cuando no tiene limitadores debido al frenesí, sin haber entrenado el quirk pudo frenar el golpe de Gigantomachia, increíble. - pensó All for One

En realidad aún quedaba un minuto para que se acabará el tiempo, pero ya que era literalmente imposible para un niño de apenas 4 años aguantar tanto tiempo frente a Gigantomachia, la prueba consistía más bien en como actuaba el niño frente a este.

-La primera prueba, una prueba donde solo los poderosos y astutos la pueden superar. La segunda prueba, una prueba donde solo los que tienen un alto intelecto la pueden superar. La tercera prueba, una prueba donde solo los que tienen una mente fría y calculadora pueden superar. Y la cuarta prueba, una prueba donde solo los que tienen un instinto de supervivencia, superación y lucha contra las adversidades aparentemente imposibles, pueden superar. Ahora llega la hora de la verdad, ¿como reaccionará el candidato frente al traspaso de quirk? Si no consigue mantener su consciencia lo convertiré en mi obra maestra como el Nomu definitivo. El proyecto High-End tendrá su estrella.- pensó All for One.

[Pasan las horas e Izuku se despierta en un sillón cómodo de color verde en lo que parece ser una habitación de una mansión.]

-¿Estoy vivo? ¿Donde estoy?- se pregunta Izuku.

-Sí, estás vivo, y enhorabuena. Ahora te voy a dar tu premio.- dice All for One.

Izuku al ver a All for One se sorprende de su aspecto, pero no le da más importancia.

-¿Y mamá?- pregunta Izuku con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Tranquilo, la verás a su tiempo, primero el regalo. Te dolerá un poco.- dice All for One.

[*Activa su quirk.*]

-... ¡Aaaaaaah! ... ¡¿Qué son estas líneas rojas?! ¡Duelen muchísimo!- grita Izuku.

[*Termina de traspasar el quirk.*]

-¿Qué mi brazo izquierdo ya no duele? ¡Y lo puedo mover perfectamente! - dice Izuku feliz de tener el brazo bien.

-¡Sí!, ¡ha funcionado!, ¡otro sujeto más a parte de Gigantomachia que conserva su capacidad de pensar! - exclama All for One emocionado.

-...- Izuku acaba de darse cuenta de la suerte que acaba de tener tras escucharle decir esas palabras.

-Te explico para que puedas entenderlo, te he dado un quirk al que he llamado Ancient Blood, permite curarte muy rápidamente de cualquier tipo de herida, eso sí, no inhibe el dolor, ¿entiendes? - dice All for One aún ligeramente emocionado por el traspase de quirk exitoso.

-Mmmh, sí.- contesta Izuku.

-Ahora pasarás por un entrenamiento de 2 meses y podrás volver a ver a tu madre.- dice All for One, pero sin convencer al peliverde, el cual vuelve a la personalidad fría.

-... Sí..., tu hazme fuerte..., te arrepentirás de ello.- pensó Izuku mientras intentaba aparentar ser el chico inocente de antes.

-Antes que eso quiero presentarte a un niño de 13 años que te acompañará en tu entrenamiento.- dice All for One.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tomura, Shigaraki Tomura, ¿y tú?- dijo el chico.

Tomura Shigaraki es un chico delgado y su piel tiene un tono pálido. Tiene el pelo de color celeste y alborotado, tiene una cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho, y sus ojos son rojos, se le nota un atisbo de locura en su mirada. También tiene 14 manos desencarnadas unidas a sus brazos, pecho, cuello, cabeza y cara.

-... Mi nombre es Izuku, Midoriya Izuku, encantado.- dice Izuku con una sonrisa.

Inko le había enseñado modales, y le quería dar la mano pero...

-Es mejor que no me toques de momento por tu seguridad. A veces no controlo bien mi quirk.- dijo Shigaraki.

-Tranquilo, en todo caso, Izuku se regenerará , así que puedes dársela.- dice All for One.

[*Se dan la mano.*]

La respuesta de Shigaraki le extraño a Izuku, además tenía un aspecto bastante extraño; pero su madre dijo que no debía juzgar a alguien por su aspecto así que igual que hizo con All for One, no le dio más importancia.

[Pasa un largo y doloroso mes.]

-¡Aaaah!- Izuku golpea la máquina con un puñetazo de fuego y la rompe.

-Hora del tratamiento.- dice All for One.

-...- Izuku permanece en silencio.

El "tratamiento" consiste en ni más ni menos que ser torturado de diversas formas para adquirir cierta resistencia o más bien tolerancia al dolor, ya que su quirk lo regenerará. All for One no se contuvo con él por ser un niño, ni mucho menos, le hacía todo el daño que podía sin llegar a romper la mente de Izuku, así una y otra y otra vez, en un ciclo continuo de agonía para el pequeño. A veces le arrancaba alguna extremidad, otras veces le hacía cortes por toso el torso y dorso con un machete, le quitaba ciertas partes de la piel, le producía quemaduras, clavaba agujas en nervios..., pero todo de forma controlada, conociendo la anatomía humana al milímetro, y parando cuando veía que el chico no podía más, creando un calvario para Izuku. Que solo terminó agravando su personalidad fría y su falta de emociones. En todo este tiempo se ha hecho amigo de Shigaraki, quizás Izuku ha mantenido la cordura gracias a ello, y aun así su personalidad ha cambiado mucho, pero cuando se relaciona con otros mantiene una sonrisa y actúa como antes de todo esto, ha aprendido a fingir emociones. A su vez, en todo este tiempo, se ha aprendido todo el lugar para encontrar una forma de escapar de All for One, no hace falta mencionar que se ha dado cuenta de que son villanos. Y después de mucho buscar ha encontrado un pasadizo oculto en esta mansión, usado probablemente por los anteriores propietarios, y que All for One probablemente desconocía, convirtiéndose así, en el salvavidas de Izuku. Decide que huirá al día siguiente por la noche, no sin antes dejarle una nota de despedida a Shigaraki. Se dio cuenta que Shigaraki le tiene mucho aprecio a All for One así que decide no llevárselo con él.

[Al día siguiente ya de noche.]

Izuku se va de la mansión por el pasadizo, él se encuentra en un estado de extremo cansancio físico por el entrenamiento continuo que ha estado haciendo durante todo el mes y además también tiene un extremo cansancio mental provocado por la tortura. Va deambulando por el bosque con todo el cuidado del mundo, es consciente de los poderosos sentidos de Gigantomachia, y tiene miedo de que pueda descubrirle. Así durante un buen rato hasta que ve una carretera, decidiendo seguirla con la esperanza de encontrar o una ciudad o alguna persona que vaya en coche, hasta que a lo lejos distingue unas luces que se le aproximan.

-¿Mmmh? Alfred, ¿no hay un chico en la carretera?- pregunta una niña pequeña.

Era un día de luna llena, gracias a esto, todo el paisaje era iluminado por la luz lunar, facilitando la visión en la noche.

-Es cierto señorita, ¿quiere que pare?- pregunta el mayordomo que en ese momento hace de chófer.

-Sí.- responde la niña.

[Se para el coche y la niña baja la ventanilla.]

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta con curiosidad la pequeña.

-Izuku, Midoriya Izuku, ¿y tú?- responde Izuku.

-Oh, perdón por la falta de cortesía, mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo aunque puedes llamarme solo Momo.- dice la pequeña.

La niña tiene los ojos alargados, la piel clara, y el cabello negro opaco con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, su cabello está atado en una coleta grande y puntiaguda.

-Bonito nombre.- dice Izuku.

[*Momo se avergüenza/sonroja pero sonríe.*]

[*Izuku le devuelve una sonrisa y se desmaya por el cansancio.*]

-¡! ¡Ey! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Alfred! ¡El chico, digo Izuku se desmayó! ¡Ayúdame a meterlo en uno de los asientos y llevémosle a casa a que le vean los doctores!- grita la chica un poco en pánico.

-De acuerdo, señorita.- responde Alfred, para de esta forma, recoger a Izuku y dirigirse a la mansión de los Yaoyorozu.

****FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO****

Esta historia la he escrito en wattpad, podéis encontrar ahí el resto de capítulos que llevo hasta el momento. Este capítulo lo he reescrito levemente con respecto al capítulo 1 que podéis encontrar en wattpad, son por así decirlo, pequeñas mejoras, tipo algún que otro diálogo extra, corregir las faltas ortográficas y adaptarlo un poco a la forma de narrar que he desarrollado después de los meses que llevo escribiendo esta historia, pero sin que pierda la esencia del capítulo 1 que escribí en aquel momento. Cuando estoy escribiendo este mensaje voy actualmente en proceso de escribir el capítulo 9 de , lleva su tiempo ya que como veréis más adelante, los capítulos se han hecho cada veces más y más largos, sin excepción. Pero bueno, eso, si queréis ver el resto de capítulos de la historia que llevo hasta el momento id a wattpad (Siento el inconveniente, iré subiendo cuando tenga tiempo libre el resto de capítulos a Fanfiction, pero al igual que he hecho con este los iré revisando y mejorando, lo que me tomará su tiempo.) y buscadme como **JORCAR1719**, que es mi perfil, o buscad la historia de_** El héroe mítico Engur.**_, lo que os sea más cómodo. Un saludo.

Esto lo escribí hace bastantes meses, cuando subí mi primer capítulo de la historia en wattpad. Hay cosas que han cambiado pero que ya comentaré más adelante:

[Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Tengo que deciros un par de cosas, la primera es que esta historia es un fanfiction y no me pertenecen los derechos de Boku no Hero pero sí de mi fanfiction. La segunda es que este es el capítulo más oscuro de la serie, el protagonista no va a tener que pasar por cosas más como esta. La tercera es que en el siguiente capítulo se establecerá la relación de IzukuxMomo y un poco de IzukuxJirou aparecerá. La cuarta es que a los que no os gusta que los capítulos sean tan largos lo siento, pero me gusta que sean de esta longitud ya que te envuelven más y aun así no se si podre mantener esta longitud por el resto de capítulos ya que es mi primer fanfiction, soy bastante novato en estos temas, aun así espero que os haya gustado y disfrutéis el resto de capítulos que se vienen. Y la quinta y última cosa es que DEP(Descanse En Paz) The Bastion, mejor héroe, mejor persona.]

[Edición: Ehmm, este no va a ser el capítulo más oscuro de la serie... Pero tranquilos, el amor prevalecerá.]


End file.
